Nuage de lait
by Robyn Betic
Summary: Petit futur à mon couple préféré ! Je vous laisse découvrir ma version du "6 ans plus tard, ..." que j'imagine pour la policière et l'écrivain.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai eu envie d'écrire avec la machine à écrire Olympia bleue de ma grand-mère. Alors j'ai commencé un « futur » pour notre couple préféré ! Et puis, comme il n'y avait plus d'encre sur le ruban et que ça coûte sacrément cher, j'ai continué sur l'ordinateur. **

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires à mes précédents OS, ce qui m'a permis de m'améliorer (enfin, je l'espère !).**

**Je remercie particulièrement Pandora60, dont les conseils et la bonne humeur m'ont permis de progresser rapidement sur le site et dans mon écriture : merci à toi !**

**Je remercie également très chaleureusement Saluki8, qui est absolument parfaite et qui me donne énormément d'inspiration, Merci pour tout Kelly 3 !**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser un review à la fin, merci d'avance et bonne lecture ! **

**On se place environ 5 ans après l'épisode 5x24.**

La ville était encore endormie lorsqu'une douce odeur de café emplit la pièce. Le soleil commençait à percer à travers les rideaux tirés, et la jeune femme, allongée au milieu du lit, était elle aussi toujours endormie.

Une petite fille entra discrètement dans la chambre, une tasse blanche et fumante dans ses petites mains frêles.

La femme entrouvrit les yeux en l'entendant, et la vit à côté de son lit. Elle lui sourit tendrement, puis ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir la petite, qui s'y réfugiât, après avoir posé la tasse sur la table de chevet avec précaution.

« Papa me manque, se plaignit-t-elle, quand rentre-t-il ? »

La maman serra sa fille dans ses bras.

« Il revient bientôt, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura-t-elle, tu lui manques aussi. Il m'a écrit un message hier soir, il t'embrasse très fort. Il a beaucoup de travail, tu sais. Il doit s'occuper d'aller voir les gens qui achètent ses livres. »

La petite embrassa la main de sa mère, puis joua avec.

« Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais lire ses livres ? » questionna-t-elle.

La mère sourit contre le dos de son enfant.

« Bien sûr, répondit-elle, mais pas encore il faut que tu attendes d'être plus grande, … beaucoup plus grande.

-Mais Maman, je suis déjà très grande, tu sais, j'ai 4 ans ! annonça-t-elle fièrement.

- Je sais, ma Johanna, je sais … »

Johanna se retourna pour être face à sa mère.

« Maman, est-ce qu'il parle de toi, dans ses livres ? Est-ce qu'il parle de lui aussi ? De vous deux, Mme Kate et M. Richard ? »

L'enfant rigola en couvrant sa fine bouche avec ses petites mains. Kate lui carressa la tête et lissa ses cheveux avec beaucoup d'amour.

« Bien sûr qu'il parle de nous, mais il nous appelle différemment. Je suis Mlle Nikki, et lui, c'est M. Jameson.

- Il parle de moi, aussi ? » questionna la petite curieuse.

Sa mère se redressa, s'assit, et sirota son café. La petite avait dessiné un cœur dans la mousse de lait, comme le lui avait appris son père. Kate embrassa le sommet de son crane et lui dit : « Oui, il parlait de toi, même avant ta naissance. »

Johanna sourit, fière. Puis elle se blottit de nouveau tout contre sa maman, en soupirant de bonheur. Il y eut un court silence, empli d'amour et de pensées douces et tendres.

« Il t'aime beaucoup Papa, pas vrai ? demanda la petite fille. Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime depuis toujours. »

Kate songea à ces 4 années de partenariat avec Rick avant qu'elle finisse par lui avouer ses sentiments, une nuit d'orage. Sa fille, enfin LEUR fille, était incroyablement belle et intelligente. Elle avait hérité de chacun d'eux. Les souples et longs cheveux de sa mère, les beaux yeux bleus de son père, une petite bouche en forme de cœur et d'adorables pommettes rosées. Elle était maline et perspicace, comme Alexis, sa demi-sœur, qu'elle aimait et idolâtrait. Elles étaient très proches et extrêmement complices, malgré leur différence d'âge. Elles adoraient lire ensemble, le soir, juste avant d'aller se coucher. Tous les 4, ils passaient de longues après-midis dans Central Park, où ils venaient pique-niquer, puis s'amuser comme des enfants jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Chacun des recoins de ce parc gigantesque leur était à présent familière.

Kate travaillait toujours, mais maintenant, elle s'occupait du 12th, à la place de Gates, ce qui lui évitait de se rendre trop souvent sur le terrain, mais qui ne l'empêchait de participer activement aux enquêtes, à l'intérieur du commissariat. Cela lui permettait de faciliter la tâche à Ryan et Esposito qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps à vadrouiller pour arrêter les suspects.

Lanie avait reçu la nomination de meilleur médecin légiste de la ville de New York, et tous ses collègues en étaient très fiers.

Quant à Richard Castle, il continuait à publier un « Nikki Heat » par an, et il rencontrait toujours autant de succès. Alexis était encore à l'université, et Martha s'occupait de son école d'art, désormais très renommée. Elle avait d'ailleurs pu s'offrir un nouvel appartement (avec une petite aide de la part de son fils.), où elle vivait très heureuse.

Rick et Kate étaient maintenant ensemble depuis 6 ans, et ils avaient acheté un nouveau loft pour leur deuxième année de vie commune, quand Beckett avait appris qu'elle était enceinte.

« Bien évidemment que ton papa m'aime, autant que je l'aime d'ailleurs ! Et nous t'aimons autant tous les deux. Tout le monde t'aime, ma chérie, tu es notre petite princesse.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Maman. » Ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa mère dans les yeux.

Cette dernière se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Johanna bailla, puis se blottit sous les draps, et rapidement, s'endormit. Son souffle était léger, elle semblait sourire. Sa bouche était entrouverte, et sa respiration venait frôler la cuisse de sa maman. Kate la regarda dormir, pendant un long moment, en caressant ses épaules découvertes, avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

Richard ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit, pour être sûr de ne réveiller personne. Il devait être environ 10 heures, alors les demoiselles devaient encore dormir.

Il rangea son manteau dans le placard de l'entrée, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un café. La machine était allumée, et il y avait du café un peu partout. L'écrivain sourit, puis aperçu une tasse pleine sur le plan de travail. Il s'en approcha et, dans le nuage de lait, lut un petit mot, d'une écriture enfantine et encore maladroite : « PAPA ».

Il en but une gorgée, avant de reposer la tasse il était encore un peu chaud. Il s'aventura dans le couloir qui menait à leur chambre, puis se rendit compte que les rideaux étaient ouverts. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre, et il découvrit Kate, assise en tailleur sur le lit, une tasse de café aux bords des lèvres, une revue sur les genoux, concentrée dans sa lecture. Il s'appuya à l'encadrement de la porte et la regarda lire. Elle était magnifique, ainsi absorbée par le magazine, ses cheveux souples, doux et légèrement ondulés, sur ses épaules se balançaient avec lenteur, puisqu'elle avait ouvert la fenêtre. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées sur le bord de sa tasse. L'article ne devait certainement pas lui plaire. Elle posa la tasse, en décrochant son regard seulement quelques instants de sa lecture, puis bailla en mettant sa main libre devant sa bouche. Au loin, la sirène d'une ambulance retentit, et finit par se perdre au milieu du chant des oiseaux, des bruits de pas, de la circulation et des discussions diverses et variées.

« Good morning, Darling. » souhaita Castle depuis l'entrée de la chambre.

Elle sursauta, plissa les yeux pour être sûre de ne pas rêver, et finit par lui sourire et s'émerveiller de sa présence.

« Tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il lui sourit avec tendresse, et s'approcha du lit, lentement, juste pour la faire languir, parce qu'il adorait le regard qu'elle lui lançait quand il la faisait attendre. Elle lui tendit les bras, il vint s'y blottir pour être tout contre elle. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-il en deux baisers.

- A moi aussi, le rassura-t-elle, et surtout à Johanna. Elle est venue dormir avec moi ce matin, puis je l'ai remise dans son lit quand je me suis réveillée, pour qu'elle puisse dormir encore un peu. Alexis est sortie ce matin, elle est partie courir avec ses amies du lycée, ses vieilles copines elle avait l'air toute excitée. »

Rick écoutait d'une oreille distraite, préférant contempler le cou de sa muse, où il déposait de doux baisers. Elle caressa son dos avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour. La complicité était toujours là, elle ne les avait d'ailleurs jamais quittés, et ils continuaient à presque tout partager.

« Je suis sortie hier soir, dans un bar, je me suis bien amusée ! » dit-elle en rigolant.

Castle releva la tête, pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux et sondait son regard.

« Toujours aussi jaloux ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait qu'elle sorte seule, elle le rassura donc.

« J'étais avec Lanie, et elle m'a avoué qu'elle s'était encore fait aborder par un psychopathe dans la rue, à cause de ce que tu as déclaré à son propos lors de ta dernière interview. »

Il la contempla avant de répondre, essayant d'imprimer à jamais son visage dans sa mémoire. Il passa un doigt léger et vagabond sur sa joue, et remonta vers son nez, avant de retomber sur ses lèvres charnues et humidifiées.

« Tu es encore plus belle qu'à mon départ ! S'extasia-t-il.

-Castle !

-Oui,oui, pardon ! Je disais donc, avant que tu ne me coupes la parole, que Lanie a largement mérité mes félicitations, puisqu'elle est devenue la _number One _de tout New York !

-Elle en est d'ailleurs très flattée et très heureuse, mais maintenant, tout le monde vient l'accoster dès qu'elle sort d'un endroit !

-Au moins, elle peut compter sur Javier pour la protéger ! »

Beckett songea à ce que venait de lui dire son partenaire. C'était vrai, depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, il y avait environ 5 ans, ils étaient inséparables, sauf pour les virées entre filles et les matchs qu'allaient voir les 3 garçons.

Kate passa ses longs doigts fins dans la chevelure de son amant, et ils s'approchèrent d'un même geste pour s'embrasser. Un baiser passionné, comme ceux des amoureux séparés, lors de leurs retrouvailles. C'était comme si leur corps, une fois éloignés, les faisaient souffrir. Ils étaient très vite en manque de contact physique, et la tension sensuelle commençait à être élevée dans leur chambre.

Elle finit par le repousser gentiment, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait attendre encore un peu. Elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir, et inspecta son cou en détail.

« CASTLE ! cria-t-elle, QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?! »

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant, pour ne pas réveiller Johanna. Il s'écarta quand il fut sûr qu'elle s'était quelque peu calmée, et il fit un effort pour ne pas sourire.

« Eh bien, ça, c'est un suçon. Répondit-il, fier de son effet dramatique.

-Et j'avais dit quoi, par rapport aux suçons ? Pas quand Johanna est là, parce que, quand j'attache mes cheveux, ça se voit, et elle me demande ce que c'est. Je vais quand même pas lui répondre : « c'est ton Papa, qui s'amuse à mordiller et à suçoter la peau de mon cou, parce qu'il sait très bien que j'adore ça, et que c'est l'un de mes péchés mignons ! ». Je n'ai pas envie de la choquer ! »

Rick étouffa son rire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et s'approcha d'elle, tel le félin qui guette sa proie. Il la sentit frissonner lorsqu'il susurra à son oreille : « Fait m'en un, pour te venger. »

Elle sourit à son tour, et se pencha pour embrasser la peau laiteuse de son cou. Elle la mordilla et le sentit respirer tout contre son propre cou. Elle suçota plus fort et s'écarta quand elle eut estimé qu'elle l'avait assez torturé. Il avait une belle trace violette dans la gorge. Ils rigolèrent comme des adolescents naïfs et seuls au monde, puis s'allongèrent face à face pour essayer de se rendormir.

« Mon agent va me tuer, je n'étais pas censé partir en plein milieu de la promotion de « The heat of the skin » mais vous me manquiez trop ! Je reprendrais la route demain. Johanna a lu dans mon esprit, elle m'a fait du café. »

Rick s'approcha de sa dulcinée, pour pouvoir discuter et l'embrasser. Il déposa un baiser sur la main de Kate, avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, toujours aussi passionnément, et se recula d'un petit centimètre pour lui murmurer dans un souffle « j'ai tellement envie de toi » avant de replonger sur sa bouche, cette fois, pour un baiser plus langoureux. Elle se laissa emporter, et ils finirent pourtant par se relâcher.

« Moi aussi, lui avoua-t-elle, mais repose-toi, on a toute la journée ! Je demanderais à Alexis d'aller se balader, ou de faire les boutiques avec notre fille, qu'on est un moment à nous, … rien qu'à nous ! »

Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent fut plein de complicité. Rick déposa la main de Kate dans la sienne, et ferma les yeux. Elle l'observa, comme elle l'avait fait avec sa fille, quelques heures auparavant, et passa sa main libre sur la joue impeccablement rasée de l'écrivain. Elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent, et ne lutta pas. Ils s'endormirent en quelques instants, seules leur respiration troublant le silence de la chambre.

Johanna entra dans la chambre de ses parents, et les trouva endormis, ensemble. Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés, et leurs alliances se touchaient, comme pour briller d'un même éclat, à l'unisson.

Elle monta sur le lit, sans faire de bruit, et se coucha à côté de son père, enfermant un des ses bras dans les siens, embrassant sa main, comme elle l'avait fait avec celle de sa mère. Elle écouta leur respiration reposée et lente, qui se mêlait aux bruits extérieurs. New York semblait s'être calmé, comme pour ne pas les réveiller. Les oiseaux s'étaient faits discrets, seuls les petits gazouillaient. Le trafic, plus dense, était devenu une sorte de ronronnement. Les gens marchaient en silence, seul le bruit des talons venait troubler cette sérénité toute fraîche.

Elle s'endormit à son tour, encore une fois, et bientôt, ne résonnait plus dans l'appartement calme et paisible que le bruit d'une seule et même respiration.

Quand Alexis rentra, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son père et de Kate, et les trouva tous les trois endormis et tranquilles. Elle sourit et monta dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit.

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! :) **

**Merci de laisser une petite review !**


End file.
